This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. DEVELOPMENT AND REFINEMENT OF HYBRID SPECIMEN PREPARTION METHODS FOR THE CREATION OF SPECIMEN GEOMETRIES MORE SUITABLE FOR 3-D IMAGING. The goal of this subproject is to extend resolution in electron tomography of resin embedded material by overcoming tilt-induced thickness increases inherent to single-axis, double-axis and conical tilt tomography of thick and thin sections by the creation of specimens with more suitable geometry. Our efforts are directed towards devising methods for creating specimens with new shapes to work with precise total rotation tilting specimen holders being developed at the NCMIR. These methods will increase the resolution and fidelity of the tomographic reconstructions from specimens developed using methods described in aims 4A1.1 and 4A1.2.